


Why there is no more chapters (explanation not fanfic)

by fairawr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairawr/pseuds/fairawr
Summary: Just explaining why i haven't added any other chapters
Kudos: 5





	Why there is no more chapters (explanation not fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just explaining why i haven't added any other chapters

The reason why i haven't actually added anything to my fanfic is because of quarentine. School was my scource if inspiration, I'd get bored and stare into space, then an idea would just come to me and I would write it down and continue off of that. So I'm really sorry if I haven't met any expectations from any of you and I thought I should at least explain why anything hasn't come out yet. Again, I'm sorry for not posting.


End file.
